The Fireman
by kurokuroninja
Summary: Hidup si kembar Byun Baekhyun dan Byun Taehyung mulai kacau semenjak kematian kedua orang tuanya. Berbagai masalah menghampiri. Berbagai dosa telah dilakoni. Sampai suatu hari datang seorang pria misterius menolong keduanya. BAD SUMMARY! YAOI! BOYS LOVE! INCEST! M—FOR MATURE! CHANBAEK SLIGH VBAEK AND VKOOK! EXO-BTS! DLDR! ENJOY! [CHAPTER 2, UPDATE!]
1. Chapter 1

**The Fire Man**

 _Author: kurokuroninja_

 _Disclaimer: Screenplays_

 _Cast: ChanBaek / Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun slight Vbaek/TaeBaek, VKook/TaeKook_

 _Rated: M-for Mature_

 _Genre: Drama, Romance,Fantasy, Angst (dikit doang)_

 _Warning! Yaoi, Boys x Boys, BL, Miss Typo, alur acak-acakan, gaje, NC, Lemon, Frontal, No Sensor, Sexual Content, Dirty Language dan berbagai hal absurd lainnya. DLDR! Don't Like Don't Read! No Flame, No Judge, No Protest! Fanfic saya, suka-suka saya! Rawan Balita! Masih maksa baca? Author gatanggung jawab ;p_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 1: The Twins_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Star of Bethlehem, star on high.._

 _Miracle love of midnight sign.._

 _Let your luminous light, from heaven enter hearts.._

 _Star of happiness, star of wonder.._

 _You see everything from afar.._

 _._

 _._

 _Fill with love, the age of man.._

 _Oh light, oh holy light.._

 _Oh light, divine.._

.

.

.

.

 **-Sparta, 24 Desember xx; pukul, 10.45 malam-**

.

Suasana malam natal memang terlihat sangat menakjubkan. Semua menebar kebahagiaan. Saling berbagi kehangatan di bawah dinginnya salju. Ditambah suara dentingan lonceng dan nyanyian khidmat anggota paduan suara, seolah menambah kesyahduan.

Sekitar jalanan, terdapat banyak pria tambun dengan setelan serba merah sedang membagikan kado pada kumpulan bocah, sesekali bergumam 'hohoho' sembari mengelus jenggot putih panjang yang tergerai. Membuat bocah-bocah mungil itu tertawa renyah.

Tanpa diketahui siapapun—jauh dari keramaian kota terdapat pemandangan mencengangkan. Dua orang bocah saling berpegangan tangan berlari membelah jalanan sepi. Bukan—bukan itu yang mencengangkan tapi keadaan dua bocah itulah yang mencengangkan.

Tubuh kurus penuh luka yang dibalut pakaian kumal, serta borgol yang tersemat di kedua kaki telanjang mereka dengan rantai yang sudah putus.

Dulu—dulu sekali, Baekhyun juga sempat merasakan kehangatan seperti anak lain. Berlari ditengah salju dengan gula-gula di tangan bersama saudara kembarnya. Dan akan memekik kecewa ketika kedua orang tuanya berhasil menangkap mereka berdua kedalam pelukan hangat penuh cinta.

Sungguh, Baekhyun sangat menyukainya. Kadang ia merasa iri pada anak-anak itu. Yeah—sangat iri. Andai waktu bisa diulang. Ia ingin memutar waktu kembali ke masa-masa bahagia itu lagi. Ah—memang siapa dirinya? Tuhan? Bahkan ia hanya bocah sembilan tahun yang tidak lebih dari sampah jalanan hina. Tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Lemah.

Kebahagiaan seolah menjadi angan semu. Bisa dibayangkan namun tak bisa dirasakan. Miris. Apakah ia pantas mendapat kebahagiaan?

 **Dor!** —suara pistol memekikkan telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Ia berharap tembakan peluru yang dilancarkan gerombolan pria ber _tuxedo_ hitam tidak menembus tubuh. Baekhyun sadar. Seratus persen sadar jika ia dan Taehyung—sang kembaran sedang dalam bahaya besar.

"Kalian berdua! Berhenti! Jangan lari!"

Berhenti dan merasakan penderitaan lebih?—oh tidak, terimakasih. Ia sudah sangat kenyang dengan segala siksaan fisik maupun batin di 'tempat mengerikan' itu. Hanya orang bodoh yang mau menyerahkan nyawanya pada kumpulan bajingan haus penelitian dan mati sia-sia. Memuakkan.

Baekhyun dan Taehyung semakin mempercepat laju lari. Persetan dengan udara dingin yang menyapa kaki tanpa alas. Atau baju tipis kumal dan suara kencringan yang berasal dari rantai putus yang masih membelenggu pergelangan kedua kaki.

Mereka terus lari dan lari tanpa melepas pangutan tangan masing-masing. Menyalurkan segala rasa dalam hati. Menenangkan satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba kenangan buruk itu terulang kembali seperti kaset kusut. Bayang-bayang kematian kedua orang tua. Pambantaian. Kedatangan professor sinting dan anak buahnya yang sama sinting. Menyeret dan menjadikan mereka sebagai tikus percobaan.

Disiksa sedemikian rupa. Disuntikkan cairan aneh kedalam tubuh. Tangis, jeritan. Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan. Tidak masalah jika hanya dirinya saja yang diperlakukan demikian. Tapi tidak dengan Taehyung. Ia tidak tahan harus menyaksikan adik kesayangannya menjerit pilu. Ia tidak tahan dengan segala perlakuan manusia sampah.

 **Bruk!** —ah batu sialan! Tubuh sialan! Kenapa kau begitu lemah? Kalian menghalangi jalanku—erang Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Hyung!" Taehyung menjerit khawatir saat tubuh sang kakak tersungkur mencium permukaan salju jalanan.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala. Menatap manik _hazel_ yang serupa dengannya. Senyum simpul terpatri membingkai paras bak malaikat. "Pergilah, Taetae."

"Kau gila!" bentak sang adik, kalap. "Kau meyuruhku pergi meninggalkanmu dan membuatku menyesal seumur hidupku? Tidak, hyung. Tidak. Hanya kaulah satu-satunya keluargaku. Lebih baik aku mati dari pada harus meninggalkanmu bersama orang-orang idiot itu."

 _Refleks_ , senyum Baekhyun melebar. Kedua matanya menatap lembut. Dia tahu, adiknya bukan orang seperti itu. Tapi demi Tuhan, ia juga tidak ingin terus merepotkan Taehyung lebih jauh.

Meski sulit, Baekhyun memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun. Rasa sakit di kakinya akibat terkilir, ia hiraukan. "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi bersama."

"Baekhyun hyung—" gumam Taehyung tidak tega. Ekor matanya menangkap pergelangan sang kakak yang membiru bengkak. "Tapi kau—"

"Ssst! Aku tidak ap—"

"Itu mereka!"—gawat!—keduanya menoleh kebelakang dengan _hazel_ terbelalak horor. _Binggo_! Kumpulan manusia brengsek itu sudah sampai kemari. Sial!

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi." Tanpa persetujuan—Taehyung segera membawa tubuh yang lebih mungil kedalam gendongan ala _bridal style_. Awalnya Baekhyun terkejut namun ia sama sekali tidak menolak perlakuan adiknya.

Tapi belum sempat melangkah, seorang pria paruh baya berjas putih muncul di depan mereka. Pria yang paling mereka hindari selama ini. Ia datang bersama kumpulan pria bersenjata _kalashnikov_.

Tak lama setelahnya orang-orang bersenjata serupa muncul dari arah depan—belakang, samping kanan dan kiri. Tidak ada jalan lain. Kedua bocah tak bersalah itu terkepung sekarang.

"Mau kabur kemana, _kids_?"

"Bedebah! Hentikan semua ini!" Taehyung memekik murka. Emosinya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. "Lepaskan kami, Kim Youngmin!"

Pria gila yang diketahui bernama Kim Youngmin tertawa renyah. Mirip psikopat film horror. Bagaimana bisa Tuhan menciptakan makhluk sepertinya di muka bumi? Dari tingkahnya saja—ia tidak layak di sebut manusia. Dia iblis.

"Lihat! Kalian seperti Anak-anak anjing yang mengemis kebebasan pada tuannya. Lucu sekali." Gigi-gigi Taehyung menggertak murka. Tatapannya semakin nyalang saat Youngmin dan mulut sampah itu berbicara seolah penderitaan mereka hanyalah lelucon.

"Tangk—"

"Menyerang anak kecil itu dosa loh~" potong seorang pemuda berjubah hitam sembari memakan apelnya dengan tenang. Entah bagaimana caranya, pemuda itu sudah berdiri ditengah kerumunan bersama dua bocah tidak bersalah. Terlebih tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Laksana setan.

Baekhyun dan Taehyung juga sempat dibuat terkejut. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas karena tertutup tudung.

"Siapa kau? Menyingkir dari sana!" Youngmin berteriak kalap.

"Mata untuk mata. Gigi untuk gigi. Kejahatan untuk kejahatan." Gumam si pemuda misterius seraya berjalan mendekat setelah membuang apel setengah utuh ke atas gumpalan salju.

Kata-kata yang tidak asing. Oh ya, Baekhyun ingat. Itu adalah kode Hammurabi, raja dari dinasti Babilonia—filosofi balas dendam. Ia pernah membaca di salah satu buku pemberian mendiang sang ayah.

 **Grep!** —jari-jari jenjang mencengkram wajah Youngmin tanpa sebab. Membuat pemilik serta anak buahnya murka.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan?" gugupnya meronta keras. "Lepaskan tangan laknatmu dari wajahku. Dasar tidak sopan!"

"Terbakarlah." tanpa menunggu lama—tiba-tiba api menjalar dari tangan si jangkung dan membakar tubuh profesor gila itu hingga menjadi debu dalam sekejap. Pemandangan mengerikan yang sukses membuat semuanya mengangah horror.

Pemuda ini—dia bukan orang sembarangan. Dia—dia bukan manusia. Baik Baekhyun maupun Taehyung—keduanya sangat yakin.

"S—siapa kau sebenarnya?"

.

.

.

.

 **-Seoul, Korea Selatan. 7 tahun kemudian-**

.

Ibarat Las Vegas—Seoul merupakan kota yang tidak pernah tidur. Lihat saja, mereka yang masih sempat berlalu lalang. Atau mobil-mobil yang membelah jalanan kota juga para penjual yang masih setia menjajakkan dagangan.

Baik tua maupun muda, mereka beraktivitas seperti sedia kala. Melupakan fakta bahwa hari sudah larut malam. Tak jarang mendapati siswa sekolah menengah masih berkeliaran diantara para pejalan kaki maupun di toko-toko penjual makanan. Bercanda dan membicarakan sesuatu yang entah apa itu.

Maid Cafe—salah satu kafe yang banyak dikunjungi kaum muda Seoul. Bukan hanya makanan, para maid disana pun terlihat sangat mengugah selera. Mereka semua cantik seperti dewi yang turun dari kahyangan. Perspeksi berlebihan, memang. Tapi itulah kesan yang akan kalian dapati ketika menginjakkan kaki disini.

Tak jarang bila kafe tersebut tidak pernah sepi pengunjung. Selalu penuh, meski tengah malam.

"Silahkan pesanannya. Maaf menunggu lama."—seorang _maid_ cantik tersenyum simpul setelah meletakan pesanan di atas meja. Rambut lurus sewarna caramel yang dikuncir di sisi kanan-kiri tertunduk tatkala membungkuk hormat. Membuat siapapun yang menyaksikan meleleh di tempat.

Orang-orang memanggilnya—Baekki. Dia merupakan maid paling populer diantara _maid-maid_ lain. Wajahnya cantik jelita. Mata sipit bak bulan sabit. Hidung bangir. Bibir semerah plum nan seksi. Kulit putih bersih. Dan perawakan mungil dengan jari lentik dan sepasang kaki nan indah. Dialah idola sesungguhnya.

Bahkan sempat ada yang menawarinya casting model iklan dan majalah. Namun sayang, ia menolak semua itu dengan alasan— _aku menyukai pekerjaanku saat ini_.

"Kerja bagus, Baekki-chan." Sunny—sang manager menepuk pundak Baekki dengan bangga kemudian melirik arlojinya sekilas. "Sayang sekali, shiftmu sudah habis. Tapi jika kau mau kerja lembur sih, tidak masalah."

Baekki tersenyum jenaka sembari meletakkan nampan diatas meja dapur. "Tidak, Sunny-ah. Aku lelah. Lagi pula, ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan malam ini. Kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu." Ucapannya langsung dibalas dengan anggukan paham oleh si lawan bicara.

"Baekki-chan, _fighting_!" ah—manager yang satu ini memang selalu terlihat manis. Lihat saja tingkahnya. Ugh—imut sekali.

.

.

.

Sebelum pergi, Baekki menyempatkan dirinya berganti pakaian di toilet. Gadis cantik itu menatap pantulan diri sendiri di dalam cermin. Pantas saja, banyak orang yang mengincar dirinya. Entah sudah berapa yang mengajak berkencan dan menyatakan cinta.

Dia terlihat—sempurna.

Namun—kesempurnaan manusia tidak akan bertahan lama, bukan?

Perlahan tapi pasti, jari-jari lentik terangkat. Menarik rambutnya sendiri yang ternyata tak lain dan tak bukan hanyalah sebuah wig. Ya. Wig. Wig yang menutupi rambut pendeknya. Kini rambut panjang itu telah ber _metamorfosis_.

Dari kepala beralih menuju kancing-kancing yang berjejer rapi. Membuka kemudian menanggalkan seluruhnya. Hingga memperlihatkan dada yang dibalut bra merah muda dengan busa silikon yang selama ini menutup penyamarannya.

Yeah—tidak ada yang tahu jika Baekki sebenarnya adalah seorang lelaki. Kecuali Sunny dan para staff lain. Tentu saja. Dan ia sangat bersukur karena semua pegawai di kafe ini memerlakukannya dengan baik. Demi tuhan, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi pelanggan saat menyaksikan kebenaran.

Hazelnya kembali mengedar, menatap pantulan berbeda dirinya dalam cermin. Rambut coklat acak-acakan. Mata lentik. Hidung bangir. Bibir merah muda alami tanpa sentuhan _lipgloss_ ataupun _lipstick_. Bahu sempit. Dada rata. Lengan tanpa otot. Kulit putih bersih.

.

"Selamat datang kembali, Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

.

.

 **-Kediaman Byun, pukul 00.10-**

.

 **Klek!** —pintu terbuka. Terangnya lampu menjadi satu dari sekian banyak hal yang menyapa kedua mata. Suara televisi yang terdengar nyaring pun cukup membuat Baekhyun menyimpulkan satu hal bahwa—Taehyung; adik tercintanya belum tertidur.

Dan benar saja. Saat kaki kurus melangkah menuju ruang tamu yang sempit. Ia mendapati sosok pemuda berambut oranye terang sedang asik bermain game. Baekhyun mengendus sebal lantas berdecak pinggang.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang mendekat, si kepala jeruk menolehkan pandangan ke belakang. "Ah—hyung. Kau sudah pu—aw!" Satu pukulan telak di kepala memotong kalimat. "Yak! Kenapa kau memukulku?" protesnya tidak terima.

"Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, _idiot_ _brat_! Sudah kubilang—jangan main game sampai larut, Byun Taehyung." Baekhyun memulai petuah menggelikan. Mirip ibu-ibu yang sedang memarahi anaknya. Membuat Taehyung jengah setengah mati.

"Dan lagi, kita sedang dihukum. Kau ingat? Guru _killer_ itu akan membunuhmu kalau kau terus bertingkah seperti ini. Harusnya kau membantuku mengerjakan tumpukan angka sialan itu dari pada melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak bermanfaat." Lanjutnya mendelik galak.

Taehyung malah mengorek sebelah lubang telinga, masa bodoh. "Aku lelah, tuan cerewet." Ujarnya seraya melenggang pergi. "Karena kau sudah disini; aku akan tidur. Selamat malam." suara— **blam** —kecil terdengar saat pintu kamar tertutup.

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun hanya mengendus pasrah. Ternyata mengurus Taehyung sama seperti mengurus dua belas ekor anak babi sekaligus. Benar-benar merepotkan.

Lihat saja kelakuannya. Televisi dibiarkan menyala begitu saja dengan kabel _playstation_ yang masih terhubung. Kaleng minuman, bungkus makanan dan mie instan berserakan dimana-mana. Memporak-porandakan suasana. Sukses membuat darah tinggi Baekhyun kambuh.

Oh, God. Kapan bocah itu akan mengerti?—yang diinginkan si maniak _eyeliner_ saat ini hanyalah suasana damai tanpa gangguan apapun.

"Gah! Bedebah kurang ajar!" Cibirnya kasar. "Demi kerang ajaib. Kalau kau bukan adikku, aku bersumpah akan memutilasi tubuhmu hingga potongan-potongan kecil. Lalu kujadikan makanan anjing tetangga."—kejam.

 _Okay_ —membereskan semua kekacauan ini merupakan hal pertama yang Baekhyun lakukan sebelum mengerjakan 'tugas'. Yeah—tugas yang diberikan sebagai hukuman karena tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah kemarin lusa. Harusnya ia sadar, Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah makhluk rendah hati.

Tidak menuruti perintahnya—sama saja bunuh diri.

Kerjakan atau 'iblis' itu akan menambah hukuman dengan menyuruhnya lari keliling lapangan, menambah tumpukan tugas sialan atau yang paling parahnya lagi—membersihkan toilet super bau. Ew— _no fucking way_!

Please. Baekhyun sudah cukup muak dengan semua hukuman itu.

Dan asal kalian tahu, toilet sekolah mereka adalah yang terburuk. Ewh! _Fuckin nightmare_!

Berterimakasihlah pada alien kecil yang sudah menghancurkan semua rencana. Ingatkan dia untuk menendang bokong adiknya besok pagi. Tunggu tanggal mainnya—Byun Taehyung!

" _Holy brotherfucker_!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Arrrgtt!—Huaaa!—Ampuun!"

Jerit itu lagi. Tangis itu lagi. Erangan itu lagi.

 **Ctar!** —dan suara cambukan yang memilukan itu lagi. Baekhyun berharap Tuhan mencabut pendengaran dan penglihatannya saat itu juga.

Sampai kapan?—sampai kapan semuanya akan berakhir?

"J—jangan. Kumohon—jangan siksa adikku."—meminta layaknya pengemis, hanya inilah jalan satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan. "Kami tidak akan kabur lagi. Kumohon. Aku—kali ini aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu. Aku berjanji. Tapi lepaskan dia."

Youngmin tersenyum miring. Dipandanginya tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau harus—"

.

.

"Nggh—akh—mmmngh!" erangan, desahan, rintihan yang memenuhi ruangan terdengar seperti _symphony_ kematian. Belum lagi, bunyi benturan antar kulit dan suara becek dari benda ereksi sang professor gila keluar-masuk di lubang perawan Baekhyun. Cepat dan bar-bar.

Ini—ini namanya kiamat.

" _Fantastis_ ssh—hh—lubangmu—sempith!"— **plak!** —satu tamparan keras melayang di atas bongkahan kenyal pantat.

Hatinya menangis. Menjerit. Bukan hanya karena perlakuan amoral Youngmin. Baekhyun benci diri sendiri—yang dengan bodohnya sedikit-banyak menikmati perlakuan si tua bangka. Tanpa disadari cairan _liquid_ yang ditahan mati-matian akhirnya turun membasahi pipi.

Hancur. Semuanya sudah hancur.

"Mppph—nnnh." Sekali lagi. Rambutnya dicengkram keras. Bibirnya yang bengkak harus bertubrukan dengan bibir manusia brengsek. Dilumat, dijilat, dihisap, digigit sedemikian rupa.

Kenangan pahit yang akan selalu menjadi mimpi buruk disetiap detiknya. Menciptakan trauma mendalam seumur hidup. Tapi—demi adiknya—Byun Taehyung—apapun akan ia lakukan.

"Akh—"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung!"

.

"Hyung!"

.

Baekhyun langsung terperanjat bangun dari keempukan ranjang dengan keadaan super kacau. Kedua mata terbelalak horror. Napas memburu seperti di kejar kumpulan anjing gila. Peluh berceceran. Bibir pucat pasi. Rambut acak-acakan. Membuat Taehyung yang berada di sebelah khawatir bukan main.

 _Damn_! Mimpi itu lagi.

"Hyung." gumamnya lagi. Sebelah tangan terangkat, mengusap pipi kenyal Baekhyun dengan lembut. Bermaksud menenangkan. "Kau baik-baik saja?" ia memutuskan untuk bertanya meski tahu bahwa sang kakak tidak dalam kondisi baik.

Sepasang hazel mengedar. Meneliti sekitar. Selimut, ranjang, lemari pakaian, meja belajar. Oh—bahkan Baekhyun bisa melihat buku serta alat tulis yang masih berserakan disana. Dan seingatnya—ia memang sedang belajar beberapa waktu lalu.

Satu hal yang pasti. Ia ketiduran dan Taehyunglah yang telah memindahkannya kemari. Tentu saja. Memang siapa lagi penghuni rumah sesempit ini selain mereka berdua?

"Taehyung-ah." Baekhyun menatap nanar lawan bicara. Memancarkan kepedihan mendalam. Tak lama kemudian, bulir-bulir air keluar dari kedua mata. Isakan pun tak terelakkan. "Taehyung-ah—hiks."

Dengan sigap, Taehyung segera membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam sebuah dekapan hangat. Sesekali mengusap punggungnya pelan. "Aku disini. Aku disini bersamamu. Jangan takut." Katanya lembut.

Baekhyun semakin menenggelamkan wajah di dada bidang sang adik. Tangisannya semakin pecah. Rematan di kaos bermotif _british flag_ pun semakin kencang. Seolah akan merobeknya detik itu juga. "Dia—dia merusak mimpiku lagi—hiks!—aku—aku—hiks—"

Ada tiga hal yang Taehyung benci di dunia ini. Pertama, kematian kedua orang tuanya. Kedua, si brengsek Kim Youngmin. Dan yang ketiga, tangisan Baekhyun.

Ia bersumpah, akan menghancurkan siapapun yang telah membuat kakaknya menangis. Dan orang itu adalah—Kim Youngmin. Tapi sayangnya, objek penderitaan Baekhyun—sudah lenyap di telan api jahannam. Meninggalkan sejuta kenangan buruk yang menciptakan trauma psikologis bagi si pecinta strawberry.

Tidak ada yang lebih bejat ketimbang seorang Kim Youngmin. Dia bukan manusia. Dia sampah!

Taehyung ingat betul. Saat-saat mengerikan itu. Saat dimana sang kakak rela disetubuhi demi meringankan siksaannya. Mendesah, merintih, mengerang di bawah kungkungan si tua bangka.

 _Bitch Please_! Kematian terlalu indah untuk _pedophile_ cabul sepertinya.

Ya Tuhan—apa yang harus ia katakan pada ayah dan ibu di sorga? Taehyung tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi kedua orang tuanya ketika tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa melindungi sang kakak.

Bersalah? Tentu saja. Sungguh, mungkin seumur hidup—rasa bersalah ini takkan pernah hilang. Adik macam apa dia?

Kejam. Dunia memang kejam. Dunia tidak pernah baik pada siapapun.

"Taehyung—"

Suara paraunya terdengar lagi. Begitu menyedihkan. Berbeda dengan kesehariannya yang ceria. Ya Tuhan—Taehyung benar-benar merasa gagal menjadi seorang adik.

"Hyu—mmmphhh—" tanpa aba-aba, Baekhyun langsung menerjang tubuh Taehyung hingga terlentang diatas ranjang. Kalimatnya terputus sebab bibir tipis itu telah membungkan mulutnya dengan sempurna.

Taehyung tidak terkejut atas semua aksi nekat itu. Bahkan ia membiarkan si manis mengeksploritasi tubuh dan menyalurkan seluruh kepedihan sesuka hati.

Hisapan, lumatan, jilatan, gigitan—terus dilancarkan. Begitu cepat, bar-bar dan tidak sabaran. Kabut napsu telah menguasai hati dan pikiran. Taehyung sampai dibuat kewalahan. Kakaknya dalam mode _horny_ memang sangat err—mengerikan dan menggoda disaat bersamaan.

"Mng—"

Tanpa sadar, jari-jari cantik Baekhyun bergerak menelusup masuk kedalam tubuh terlatih sang adik. Membelai perut _six pack_ si alien kecil dengan gerakan terlampau sensual dan terus naik hingga dada. Mengusap lembut, merasakan bagaimana dua tonjolan sensitif itu menegang dibawah jari tangannya. Membuat mpunya sedikit mengerang.

Lima belas menit bukan waktu yang sebentar. Benang-benang saliva tercipta, setelah kedua bibir itu tak lagi bertautan. Oh _God_ , hanya dengan ciuman saja cukup membuat paru-paru menjerit tak karuan. Sontak mereka berlomba meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Gila namun nikmat.

Sepasang hazel saling menatap dengan kabut napsu. Perlahan, jari-jari jenjang Taehyung terjulur, menghapus lembut jejak air mata di pipi lawan bicara.

Baekhyun menahan tangan sang adik agar tidak beranjak dari pipinya. "H—hapussh—hiks—hapus jejaknya dari tubuhku—hiks—Taehyung-ah." Pintanya memelas. "Kumohon—hiks—tubuhku kotor—hiks."

Bibir Taehyung terangkat, menggulum senyum tulus. "Kalau kau berkata begitu—baiklah." Ia berujar seraya membalikkan posisi dengan cepat. Secepat membalikkan telapak tangan. Kini posisi mereka adalah—Taehyung berada diatas dan Baekhyun yang berada di bawahnya.

Yang dominan nyatanya kurang suka berbasa-basi. Ia memulai aksi pertama dengan menanggalkan seluruh kain yang melekat pada tubuh Baekhyun hingga tidak ada satupun benang yang menutupi.

"Taetae—ngggh—" Wajah memerah hebat. Saliva di sudut bibir. Napas naik turun. Mata sayu. Rambut acak-acakan. Peluh berceceran. Kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat. Dua puting menggoda iman. Dan—kejantanan menegak sempurna dengan cairan precum di ujungnya. Maha karya indah. Taehyung meneguk ludah paksa. DemiNeptunus!—ia bisa gila.

"Katakan padaku." Bisiknya rendah, tepat di depan telinga. Baekhyun bisa merasakan napas hangat sang adik menerpa cupingnya. Menghantarkan sensasi yang menyenangkan. "Kau ingin aku memulainya di bagian mana? Hum?"

"Kaki—engh—kakiku—pleaseehh."

Jawaban spontan Baekhyun membuatnya terkikik geli. " _Okay, fine_." Tanpa menunggu lama, ia beringsut mundur. Menarik sebelah kaki putih mulus itu lantas menciuminya bergantian. Sesekali menjilat, menghisap, mengigit lembut. Hingga meninggalkan bercak biru kemerahan.

Semuanya terjamah. Mulai dari jari-jari. Pergelangan. Betis. Lutut. Dan terus naik hingga pangkal paha. Membuat mpunya menggelinjang geli sekaligus nikmat. "Khhh—aaah—uumm—ssh—haaa—"

"Kau suka?" suara _baritone_ milik Taehyung menginterupsi disela-sela kegiatan nista. Dan langsung disambut anggukan antusias dari sang _partner_.

"Ya—suka. _More please_ , mastaaah!—nggh—" Baekhyun membuka kedua kakinya selebar mungkin. Kedua tangannya bergerak membuka belahan pantat hingga terlihat lubang merah muda yang tengah berkedut liar, minta dimasuki. Mempesilahkan Taehyung menjamah lebih jauh. " _C'mon_!—jilatlah—hhh—hapus semuaah—hhh—bersihkan tubuhku—mmhh."

Tuhan, aku tahu—yang kami lakukan adalah sebuah dosa. Dosa besar yang tidak akan terampuni. Nista—lebih nista dari binatang. Tapi, sungguh. Taehyung tidak bisa menolak keinginan Baekhyun setiap kali memintanya. Sungguh, ia tidak tega melihat kakak satu-satunya tersiksa lebih jauh.

Anggaplah ini salah satu bentuk penebusan dosa karena telah membiarkan kesucian kakaknya ternoda. Ia ingin menanggung beban itu bersama-sama. Sebisa mungkin, ia ingin menghapus semua jejak nista itu walau percuma. Terdengar konyol memang. Tapi—siapa peduli? Persetan! _Fuck that shit_!

Ayah—ibu, maafkan kami. Maafkan anakmu.

"Kau nakal, hyung." sesuai permintaan, Taehyung mengarahkan benda tak bertulang miliknya untuk menyapu permukaan _holle_ merah muda sang kakak tanpa rasa jijik—sama sekali. Tidak ada keraguan lagi dalam pancaran matanya.

Lupakan. Lupakan jika pemuda manis di hadapanmu adalah kakakmu sendiri.

Setuju dengan pemikiran sesatnya. Jilatan Taehyung jadi semakin berani. Semakin bernapsu. Ia arahkan jari telunjuk, menyodok lubang sang kakak sebelum akhirnya memasukkan lidahnya kedalam sana.

"Anghh—mmngh—ssssh—T—Tae—uh—"

Manis.

Rasanya manis. Sama sekali tidak berubah, masih sama seperti tujuh tahun lalu. Tujuh tahun? _Hell yeah_!—asal kalian tahu, mereka melakukannya bukan hanya kali ini saja. Tapi jauh sebelum kedua kaki mereka berpijak di tanah Korea.

Semuanya bermula pada hari itu. Ya—hari itu. Hari dimana Youngmin merenggut kesucian Baekhyun secara tidak manusiawi. Sejak saat itu—Baekhyun terlihat lebih murung dari biasanya. Yang ia lakukan hanya mengurung diri seharian di kamar. Pancaran matanya pun selalu terlihat kosong—seperti tidak ada kehidupan.

Hingga satu hari— _'Taetae—aku sudah tidak tahan lagi—hiks—kumohon—kumohon hapus jejaknya dari tubuhku.'_

Begitulah sepenggal kisah drama murahan yang mereka lakoni selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Suka-duka semua di lalui berdua. Tidak ada yang tahu penderitaan mereka. Tidak ada.

"Mau sampai kapan—aahhn—kau menancapkan lidahmu—hh disana—mnngh?" desah frustasi Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan. Ya ampun, ini bukan saatnya melamun, _okay_? Kembali pada kegiatan awal.

Taehyung terkikik geli sembari melepas pangutan lidah dari cengkraman lubang anus sang kakak. "Sabar sedikit, hyung." Ia meraih deretan jari lentik Baekhyun lantas mendaratkan satu kecupan manis di punggung tangan. "Aku ingin menghapus semuanya terlebih dulu sebelum menancapkan penisku di dalam sini." Tunjuknya membelai _holle_ dengan jari telunjuk.

"Mnngh—l—lakukan dengan cepat—uhh—idiot!"

" _Yes, your majesty_."

.

.

.

.

 **-Unknown Place, pukul 06.25 pagi-**

.

.

' _Suatu hari nanti, aku akan menjadi cahaya yang menaungimu. Aku berjanji.'_

.

.

Sang surya muncul dengan cepat. Burung-burung bernyanyi riang—terbang kesana kemari. Membangunkan siapapun yang masih terjebak dalam pesona _lullaby_. Di luar sana—anak sekolah, para pegawai dan para ibu rumah tangga—semuanya mulai sibuk menjalani aktivitas seperti sedia kala.

Jauh di balik sebuah bangunan pencakar langit, terlihat tubuh jangkung terbalut kaos tanpa lengan, bersender santai di balik jendela setengah terbuka. Onyx-nya memperhatikan pemandangan yang terhampar dengan intens. Angin memainkan helai _silver_ dan meniup nakal tubuhnya.

Suasana pagi yang damai. Ia sangat menyukainya.

 **Klek!** —suara decitan pintu mau tak mau membuat perhatiannya teralihkan. Bisa dilihat, di sana berdiri pemuda yang sama tinggi. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah—Kris Wu, sepupu tercinta.

"Kau sudah bangun, Park Chanyeol?" terdengar aksen cina kental saat si pembuka pintu bersuara.

Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?

Sang Onyx tersenyum lima jari sembari mendelikkan bahu santai—"Seperti yang kau lihat." Tuturnya. "Well—asal kau tahu, aku sudah bangun sejak tiga jam lalu."

Kris memutar bola mata, malas. "Okay, cepat bergegas dan—" ia menghentikan kalimat sejenak. Pandangannya tertuju pada rambut silver sang sepupu.

"—sudah kubilang, singkirkan rambut _silver_ itu. Demi apapun, kau terlihat seperti kakek cabul gila penelitian. Ew— _is not my style_." Sambungnya.

Tawa renyah meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Chanyeol. Sama sekali tidak menghiraukan cercaan Kris. Ia hanya menganggap jika sepupunya iri dengan ketampanannya. Percaya diri sekali dirimu, Park?—"Oh _man_ —ini namanya _trend_."

Merasa pembicaraan konyol ini sama sekali tidak bermanfaat, Kris memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Percuma berdebat dengan manusia idiot. "Terserah." Katanya pasrah. Sekilas, ia melirik arloji yang tersemat. "Kuingatkan sekali lagi—bergegaslah. Aku menunggumu di ruang makan. _Bye_."

Suara— **brak** —kecil terdengar ketika Kris menutup pintu dan hilang dari peradaban. Chanyeol menghembuskan napas lega, sangat bersukur. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir—peryataan sang sepupu mungkin ada benarnya. Tidak ada waktu bersantai. Sebaiknya ia bergegas dan—

"Kris benar. Mungkin aku harus mengganti warna rambutku." Ujar Chanyeol berdiri di depan cermin sembari meniup ujung rambut di dahinya seperti orang tidak ada kerjaan.

"Warna ini terlihat sangat err—mengerikan untuk ukuran anak sekolah. Aish—tapi aku sangat menyukainya."

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

.

.

.

.

 **Hallo—hallo—hallo~ ketemu lagi dengan saya, kurokuroninja—selingkuhan Park Chanyeol *ditabok bakiak sama Baekkie***

 **Ada yang kangen?** _ **#gaaaa!**_ **yaudah gapapa *pundung* TT_TT *okay, abaikan***

 **Ehem—Kuro balik lagi dengan fanfic baru *wink* semoga tidak mengecewakan hehe. Tapi kalau mengecewakan, saya minta maaf. Karena saya hanya manusia biasa yang masih dalam proses pembelajaran.**

 **Buat yang minta sekuel cerita ane sebelumnya—ntar ye hehe *author ditimpukin upil sooman* tapi saya juga gajanji bakal bikin hehe *sekarang ditimpug sepatu* ^^v #peace**

 **Tadinya saya mau bikin lebih panjang lagi. Tapi tangan udah terlanjur kepegelan hehe #JadiCurhat. Buat kalian semua. Makasih banget yang udah mau nyempetin waktu baca ff saya. *cium satu-satu* tetap ikuti sampe tamat yak hehe**

 **Oh ya, sekedar info. Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh mv mama dan anime code breaker. Tiba-tiba terbayang sesuatu saat daku menonton anime itu—begitu juga mv mama. Hohoho #eaaa**

 **Dan untuk adegan Youngmin x Baekhyun—sebenernya saya rada geli ngetiknya. Ya ampun gakebayang dah. Maapkan author yang telah menistakanmu dengan tua bangka itu, Baekkie-ah~ *ditendang ke empang sama Baekhyun***

 **Kemudian untuk Vbaek/TaeBaek—gatau kenapa—tiba-tiba kepikiran begitu aja. Kaya asik juga melibatkan mphiiku tersayang. *digorok Chanyeol***

 **Dan—maap sebelumnya. Mungkin fic ini publisnya bakalan agak lama. Soalnya akhir-akhir ini mood Kuro lagi down. Ditambah lagi, Kuro juga dibuat sibuk sama kegiatan DuTa hihi *alah, sok sibuk lu, Kur***

 **Ah—sepertinya sudah cukup cuap-cuapnya, pemirsah. Sekali lagi—mohon maap bila ada kesalahan. Baik kata, ucapan dan lain-lain. Author gabermaksud buruk, ne? Hehe okay, sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya. Tetep pantengin terus ye *maksa* *digeplak sendal butut sama readers hehe***

 **Riview please...**


	2. Namanya Park Chanyeol

**The Fireman**

 _Author: kurokuroninja_

 _Disclaimer: Screenplays_

 _Cast: ChanBaek / Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun slight Vbaek/TaeBaek, VKook/TaeKook_

 _Rated: M-for Mature_

 _Genre: Drama, Romance,Fantasy, Angst (dikit doang)_

 _Warning! Yaoi, Boys x Boys, BL, Miss Typo, alur acak-acakan, gaje, NC, Lemon, Frontal, No Sensor, Sexual Content, Dirty Language dan berbagai hal absurd lainnya. DLDR! Don't Like Don't Read! No Flame, No Judge, No Protest! Fanfic saya, suka-suka saya! Rawan Balita! Masih maksa baca? Author gatanggung jawab ;p_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 2: Namanya Park Chanyeol_

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

 **-Hwarang Senior High School, pukul 08.28 pagi-**

.

Buruk.

Satu kata yang mampu mewakili keadaan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Tugas-tugasnya sama sekali belum tersentuh. Kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling. Lingkaran hitam menghiasi daerah sekitar mata—ciri-ciri orang kurang tidur—ah—kalau diingat-ingat, bahkan Baekhyun tidak tidur sama sekali.

 _Great_! Sekarang ia jadi terlihat seperti replika Tao—sang titisan kungfu panda.

Bayangkan! Baru memejamkan mata saja—dengan kurang ajarnya jam weker berbunyi nyaring tepat di telinga.

Sebernarnya, Baekhyun bisa saja tidak masuk dengan alasan sakit. Tapi—tidak. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak mengizinkan. Lagi pula—tidak ada yang menyenangkan di dalam rumah kumuh kecil itu. Apalagi bersama alien gila menyebalkan. Yeah—lebih baik sekolah.

Alhasil, beginilah—terjebak dalam kondisi paling mengerikan sejagat.

Dan oh— _fuck momen_ t! Ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun melewati ritual wajib—memakai _eyeliner_. Ia yakin wajahnya seribu kali lebih mengerikan dibanding zombie pemakan kubis.

Belum lagi—nyeri hebat di bokong. Membuatnya harus berjalan tertatih layaknya korban perkosaan.

 _Well_ —hampir benar. Taehyung memang menggagahinya semalam tapi dia menerimanya, tanpa unsur paksaan sama sekali. Jadi itu tidak masalah, bukan? Keduanya sama-sama menikma— _okay stop_!

Beruntung, adiknya yang kelewat brengsek masih memiliki hati nurani untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan kejinya semalam.

Dengan sangat sabar, Taehyung membopong tubuh mungil Baekhyun sepanjang perjalanan. Dan—yang terpenting dari segala yang terpenting adalah—mereka tidak kesiangan.

Baekhyun berdoa, semoga setelah ini dewi fortuna ada dipihaknya. Ya. Semoga.

"Emmh— _are you okay_?"

"Masihkah kau bertanya seperti itu?—matamu buta, hah?"—tukas Baekhyun emosi. Kalau boleh, ia ingin sekali menelan alien nista di sampingnya hidup-hidup detik itu juga.

"Sssstt!" Taehyung menempatkan jari telunjuk di bibir sang kakak, menyuruhya untuk diam. Jujur saja, ia merasa risih saat kumpulan manusia berseragam sama melirik ke arah mereka dengan tanda tanya besar. "Kecilkan suaramu, hyung. _Well_ —maaf, semalam aku kelepasan. Salahkan dirimu yang terlalu menggoda." Bisiknya sekecil mungkin.

Baekhyun menjawab dengan decihan sebal kemudian menolehkan kepala ke sembarang arah guna menyembunyikan gurat merah di wajah. Sial! Ini tidak bagus!

"Pagi, _twins_!" sapaan hangat itu muncul dari mulut terkutuk Amber Liu—si gadis jadi-jadian. Bitch please, kalau boleh jujur, ia tidak pantas di panggil 'gadis' sama sekali. Melihat dandanan yang tak ubahnya seperti preman pasar.

Rambut pendek sewarna blonde. Tiga tindikan di telinga. Seragam tak tertata rapi dengan kemeja di keluarkan plus terusan celana khas murid lelaki. Urakan dan 'tidak perempuan' sama sekali.

Kadang Baekhyun merasa heran, kenapa banyak orang-orang tidak waras mengelilingi hidup damainya? Adik, teman-teman—semuanya. _All of them_.

Amber seenak jidat mendaratkan sebelah tangan di pundak Taehyung. Merangkulnya sok akrab. "Kalian terlihat lucu sekali ketika sedang berjalan beriringan seperti in—Oh! Astaga!—" perkataannya berhenti ketika sepasang manik mata melihat keadaan super kacau Baekhyun. "—ada apa denganmu, Baek? Kenapa jalanmu seperti itu?"

"Aku—"

"Dia terjatuh di kamar mandi tadi pagi." Taehyung menyela cepat. Kakaknya terlalu 'pintar' untuk membuat alasan masuk akal.

Amber hanya mengangguk paham sebagai respon. Untung saja gadis jadi-jadian itu dikaruniai otak bodoh hingga tak menyadari semua kejanggalan ini. "Kalau begitu, cepat sembuh, kawan." Ucapnya menyemangati.

"Y—ya. Terimakasih."

"Pagi~" Datang satu lagi spesies aneh bin ajaib. Dia Xi Luhan—otaku cina yang mengaku lelaki sejati.

Dibalik sifat (sok) manly terdapat jiwa yang _girly_ —sepertinya semboyan itu cocok bersanding dengannya. Tingkahnya saja yang terlihat _manly_ tapi nyatanya—NOL BESAR.

Lagi pula dilihat dari manapun, Luhan tetaplah cantik. Mata yang indah. Senyum yang menawan. Hoo—jangan lupakan sifat manja, mulut berisik dan kecintaannya pada sosok hello kitty. Tidak ada bau lelaki sama sekali.

Amber—Luhan; sepertinya jiwa-raga kalian benar-benar tertukar.

"Pagi." Baekhyun membalas ala kadarnya. Sedetik kemudian ia mengernyit heran. Bukan—bukan pada si rusa maniak dan komik bodohnya. Melainkan pada sosok jangkung bertelinga aneh lengkap dengan senyum autis di sebelahnya.

Meski demikian, Baekhyun akui; pemuda itu terlihat keren dengan rambut sewarna abu-abu, tubuh tegap dan bahu lebar. Pembawaan dominannya pun sangat terasa. Ini baru namanya lelaki sejati.

"Siapa dia? Pacar barumu?" pertanyaan kurang ajar Taehyung langsung disambut pukulan keras di kepala. "Yak! Kau menyakiti kepalaku, _dumbass_!" tukasnya hiperbola. Seolah kepalanya terbuat dari serat kaca tipis yang mudah pecah.

Luhan membalas dengan dengusan sebal dan putaran bola mata, jengah. "Bodoh! Jangan sembarangan! Dia sepupu Kris—namanya Park Chanyeol. Si brengsek itu menyuruhku untuk mengantarnya ke ruang kepala sekolah."

Yang dimaksud menunduk hormat. " _Annyeonghaseyo_ , Park Chanyeol _imnida_. Salam kenal." Katanya ramah.

Kedua mata Baekhyun memicing, memperhatikan penampilan Chanyeol dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Kris memiliki sepupu?—ya, tidak heran sih. Mereka sama-sama tinggi. Cocoklah. "Oh, jadi kau sepupunya? Aku baru tahu kalau ketua osis super idiot, tonggos, sok tampan dan menyedihkan itu benar-benar memiliki sepupu. Kukira dia hanya membual."

Keempatnya terkikik geli—tak terkecuali Chanyeol. "Dia lucu." Tunjuk si jangkung riang.

Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat, heran. Apanya yang lucu? Dasar abnormal. Seperinya hidup damainya akan semakin terusik. Bersiaplah!

" _Well_ —tentu saja—karena dia Byun Baekhyun; _mood maker_ kelas kita." Kekeh Luhan sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan pada arloji merah muda di pergelangan tangan. Astaga—selera yang buruk.

Eh—tunggu dulu— _mood maker_ katanya?—sejak kapan?

"Kajja! Sebaiknya kita bergegas, Park." Rusa Cina kembali bersuara. Tangan mungilnya meraih tangan besar Chanyeol dan menyeretnya secara tidak elit. "Kalian semua—sampai bertemu di kelas." Tambahnya lagi seraya pergi menjauh.

Enyahlah dan jangan pernah kembali lagi—batin Baekhyun jengah.

.

.

.

.

 **Puk—** Jung Yunho menepuk pundak seorang murid baru. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Park Chanyeol, pemuda tampan namun idiot yang ditemui di koridor sekolah. Kini ia tengah berdiri di hadapan seluruh siswa kelas 2-3, termasuk Baekhyun dengan cengiran khas.

Sesekali si jangkung melayangkan pandangan, melirik sosok manis pecinta strawberry dengan senyum khas. Dan itu sukses membuat mpunya risih setengah mati.

 _Fuckin our classroom_! Dari sekian banyak manusia, kenapa harus dirinya?

Sekarang Baekhyun yakin jika hari-harinya takkan seindah cerita dongeng bualan sebelum tidur.

Hei! Lagi pula Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Lalu—apa salahnya tersenyum? Ia tidak melakukan hal menjengkelkan seperti—Amber yang seenaknya. Luhan yang selalu berisik dan heboh membicarakan komik keluaran terbaru. Atau adik kembarnya—Taehyung yang memiliki kelainan jiwa sejak dalam kandungan.

Entahlah—Baekhyun hanya merasa risih. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa semuanya tidak akan baik. Asal kalian tahu; firasat seorang Byun Baekhyun kelewat kuat. Jika firasatnya mengatakan, 'ini tidak akan bagus' maka tidak akan bagus.

"Nah—karena Chanyeol sudah menjadi salah satu bagian dari kelas kita, kuharap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya."

"Ne, seonsangnim."—seluruh penghuni kelas berkata serempak.

.

.

.

 **Tiiiiiing!—** bel berbunyi nyaring, tanda bergantinya jam pelajaran. Memekikkan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya. Tidak ada lagi Jung Yunho. Tidak ada lagi pelajaran bahasa.

Dan yang paling penting—doa Baekhyun terkabul.

Jam pelajaran kosong sebab hari ini Cho Kyuhyun absen mengajar. Kabarnya—kerabat dekat beliau mengalami kecelakaan di luar kota. Entah harus senang atau sedih. Yang pasti sekarang Baekhyun merasa lega. Lega karena terbebas dari hukuman tugas menyebalkan. Yeah; meski sementara tapi—terimakasih, Tuhan.

Bagi sebagian siswa, kantin dianggap sebagai tempat pengungsian terbaik. Dan sekarang disinilah ia. Duduk bersama keempat makhluk abnormal—Taehyung, Amber, Luhan dan si murid baru—Park Chanyeol. Makan, minum dan saling tukar obrolan. Mengingat jam pelajaran kosong, jadi tidak masalah, 'kan?

"Oh—jadi kalian kembar." Tunjuk Chanyeol sambil memakan kentang goreng yang sudah dipesan sebelumnya dengan santai.

Taehyung mengangguk antusias. Tangannya merayap, menggapai bahu sang kakak di sebelahnya untuk mendekat. Baekhyun sendiri lebih memilih meminum milk shakenya dalam damai ketimbang ikut bergabung dalam perbincangan tidak penting. Ingat! Moodnya masih jauh dari kata baik.

"Yap. Bukankah kami terlihat mirip?"

Kedua mata Chanyeol memicing, memperhatikan Byun bersaudara dengan seksama. "Sepertinya—tidak juga. Kakakmu terlihat lebih manis dan—" ujarnya dengan tangan menopang dagu. "—cantik."

Merasa tersinggung, Baekhyun menoleh cepat ke arah si pelaku. Entah kenapa, perkataan Chanyeol terdengar seperti 'hinaan' di telinganya. Manis? Cantik? Gah! Apa dia buta?! Bitch please, dia seorang lelaki—"Yak! Jangan asal bicara, Park Dobby!" ia membentak tidak terima. "Aku seorang lelaki dan aku tidak manis apalagi cantik."

Ya ampun, Baek. Akuilah—jangan munafik. Kau tidak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan. Sama-sama cantik dan enggan mengakui kecantikan kalian. _Tsunedre_ sekali.

"Chanyeol benar. Kau—manis dan cantik, hyung." Si bodoh Taehyung menimpali. Hazelnya menelusuri sosok sang kakak dari atas sampai bawah. "Lihat mata jeli itu, bibir ranum, kulit putih mulus, jari lentik, bahu sempit, tubuh ramping. Bahkan tanpa eyeliner pun kau cant—Hgggh!"

Baekhyun menghentikan ocehan mulut sialan Taehyung dengan cubitan _fabulous_ di perut. Membuat pemiliknya mengerang kaget. Rasakan itu, adik durhaka! Bukannya membela kakakmu, malah seenaknya menimpali.

 **BRAK!** —Luhan melempar komik ke atas meja. Hancur sudah konsetrasi dan imanjinasinya. "Ya ampun, kalian berisik sekali." rutuknya, sebal. "Kalian tidak lihat? Aku sedang membaca. Bisakah kalian tutup mulut kalian—selamanya?"

Baekhyun mendelik galak. "Dan bisakah kau lenyap dari hadapanku—selamanya, _shitty fucking_ _freak_?!" balasnya tak kalah sadis. Nyali si rusa cina ciut seketika.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Park. Ada apa dengan tangan kirimu?" Tanya Amber, mengalihkan suasana. Tidak memperdulikan situasi perang dingin antara Baekhyun—si macan asia dan Luhan—si rusa maniak. "Kenapa kau menutupinya dengan sarung tangan?"

Yang ditanya langsung menghentikan acara sedot-menyedot bubble tea sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Ah—ini—" onyxnya beralih pada tangan kiri terbalut sarung tangan hitam khas pembalap kemudian tersenyum. "—ini adalah hadiah dari orang yang kusayangi."

Sebelah alis Amber terangkat, heran. "Hanya sebelah?"

Anggukan Chanyeol cukup memuaskan rasa keingintahuan. "Dulu—aku pernah menyakiti seseorang dengan tangan ini." si jangkung menjeda kalimat sesaat. Bayang-bayang tentang orang yang dimaksud melintas begitu saja. "Dia menutupi tanganku dengan sarung tangannya agar aku tidak menyakiti siapapun lagi."

Terdengar gumaman 'Hoo' atau 'manisnya' dari mulut keempat pemuda penasaran yang ternyata menyimak ceritanya sejak tadi. Entah hanya kebetulan saja atau memang cerita Chanyeol cukup menggelikan untuk di dengar—sungguh. Baekhyun jadi ingin buang air mendadak.

"A—aku harus pergi ke kamar kecil." Ujarnya hendak beringsut pergi. Namun baru satu langkah saja lagi-lagi nyeri fantastis di bokong tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Demi Tuhan, kalau boleh—Baekhyun ingin sekali menyodok anus pelaku perkosaan menggunakan besi panas supaya tahu rasa. Kejam.

Mengerti kesusahan sang kakak plus tatapan mematikannya yang seolah berkata—'bertanggung jawablah, brengsek!'—membuat Taehyung mau tidak-mau ikut bangkit dan membopong tubuh si mungil.

"Emh—sepertinya aku juga harus pergi. Sampai jumpa."

Oh God—Taehyung merasa seperti suami yang akan mengantar isterinya melahirkan.

.

.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk menuntaskan seluruh hasrat buang air. Lagi pula, ia benci berlama-lama di tempat bau itu. Bitch please! Kamar mandi sekolahnya adalah kamar mandi terburuk sejagat raya.

Membayangkan bagaimana tampilannya saja, sontak membuat lambungnya menjerit galau. Demi saus tartar, kalau bukan karena pesan mendiang sang ibu yang menyatakan—' _tidak baik menahan buang air_ '—ia sama sekali tidak sudi menginjakkan kaki disana.

Apa gunanya pengurus sekolah?—membersihkan toilet saja tidak becus. Gah!

"Ayo pergi."

"Sudah selesai?" Adik semata wayang bertanya heran. Dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada dan punggung yang menyender di ambang pintu toilet dengan santai. Dipandanginya sang kakak yang masih berjalan terseok. "Cepat sekali."

"Tentu saja. Untuk apa berlama-lama di tempat mengerikan ini?—menanak nasi?!" dengusnya yang langsung dibalas kekahan geli dari si lawan bicara.

Tak heran, Luhan menyebutnya— _mood maker_ —meski dalam keadaan marah, Baekhyun tetap terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Baiklah. Ayo." Dengan sigap, Taehyung segera merangkul pundak sang kakak lantas membopongnya menjauh pergi.

.

Koridor nampak sepi. Ketukan antara sepatu dan lantai terdengar nyaring bersatu padu dengan rintihan kecil Baekhyun dalam dekapan. Ugh! Pasti sakit sekali.

Samar-samar, Taehyung bisa mendengar ocehan guru di balik ruang kelas yang tengah asik menggumamkan tentang—'bagaimana cara membuat anak yang baik dan benar'—kalian tahu?—Reproduksi.

Aish!—lupakan tentang reproduksi dan tetek bengeknya, okay? Sekarang kau hanya perlu fokus pada keadaan kakak manismu.

Dilihat dari manapun—Baekhyun—dia tidak baik-baik saja. Mungkin benar, ia terlalu keras menghantamnya semalam. Tapi—hei! Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Taehyung, bukan? Si maniak eyeliner dan tubuh seksinya itulah yang salah karena telah membangkitkan libido.

"Hyung, sebaiknya kita pergi ke UKS." Usulnya yang langsung diterima anggukan lemah. Yeah—Baekhyun memang membutuhkan UKS. Segera! Semua ini sungguh membuatnya tidak nyaman.

.

.

 **Klek** —pintu sewarna putih gading terbuka pelan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana? Kemana perginya suster Kim? Tidak biasanya wanita berbokong montok itu absen. Ah—seberapa pun montoknya; Taehyung pikir—milik Baekhyun jauh lebih montok dan kenyal meski sudah dipakai berkali-kali.

Dasar mesum.

"Ew—hentikan senyum itu, _jerk_! Kau membuatku semakin mual." Entah kekuatan dari mana—Baekhyun seolah tahu isi kepala pemuda oranye yang hampir seluruhnya diisi oleh yadong, yadong dan yadong.

Taehyung terkekeh tidak bersalah kemudian berdalih—"Senyum itu ibadah."—ya, ibadah.

Tapi sambil membayangkan bokong seksi kakakmu sendiri? _Idiot_ sekali.

Bagaimana bisa Tuhan meninggalkannya bersama adik macam dia?

Baekhyun mendesah lelah sembari memijat pangkal hidung. Enggan membalas pernyataan _absurd_ sang adik. Terlalu lelah.

Perlahan Taehyung mendudukkan tubuhnya pada sebuah kasur kecil. "Tunggu disini. Aku akan mencari krim untuk menyembuhkan nyeri di bokongmu." Tuturnya yang langsung dibalas anggukkan lemah dari lawan bicara.

Selagi si idiot pergi mengambil krim pereda nyeri, Baekhyun menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok. Sekedar melepas penat atas segala kejadian sinting yang menimpa akhir-akhir ini.

Tanpa sadar kedua matanya terpejam. Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan. Bayang-bayang tentang kejadian dulu hinggap di kepala. Tentang hidup damai—dimana hanya ada ayah, ibu, Taehyung dan dirinya. Saat itulah, Baekhyun mulai merasa amat rindu pada sosok mereka. Betapa indahnya masa-masa itu.

Byun sulung ingat betul, bagaimana saat ibunya memeluk mereka dikala hujan yang melanda di balik jendela rumah. Atau sang ayah dengan kisah-kisah dongengnya yang menarik. Dari segala dongeng yang beliau ceritakan, Baekhyun paling menyukai Petterpan.

Seperti halnya Petterpan, ia tak ingin menjadi dewasa. Akan lebih menyenangkan bila kita terus bermain dan tidak mengetahui busuknya dunia.

"Hyung." sahutan Taehyung membuyarkan segalanya. Bocah itu sepertinya berniat memotong jantung kakaknya sendiri.

"Y—ya?"

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo cepat buka celanamu."

Kalimat frontal Byun bungsu sontak mengundang tanda tanya besar. Baekhyun mengernyit. Antara bingung dan tidak percaya. "A—apa?! B—buka celana katamu?!" sarkasnya keberatan, "Kau gila! Kau baru saja menggagahiku semalam dan sekarang kau—"

"Hyung, please." Potong Taehyung disertai dengusan malas.

"Singkirkan pikiran negatif dari otakmu. Aku sedang tidak ingin mengggahi, memperkosa, bercinta atau apalah itu. Aku hanya ingin mengobatimu." Lanjutnya sembari menggoyang-goyangkan botol kecil berisi krim pereda nyeri. "Kau lihat ini, kan? Demi Tuhan, aku takkan memintamu membuka celana jika anusmu berada di dengkul."

Ah ya. Benar. Baekhyun hampir lupa jika tujuannya kemari adalah—untuk diobati. "B—baiklah." Perlahan tapi pasti, ia menuruti perintah sang adik. Jari-jari lentik mulai merayap. Menanggalkan celana beserta underwear sewarna merah muda. Ya Tuhan, feminim sekali.

Taehyung merasa ada sesuatu yang mencekik lehernya. Bernapas terasa sulit sekali tatkala sang kakak berbalik dan memposisikan dirinya menjadi menungging. Tak lupa dengan kedua tangan yang bergerak, membuka belahan pantatnya sendiri. Memperlihatkan lubang merah muda yang berkedut liar. Juga wajah memelas Baekhyun yang terlihat so—erotic?

 _Fuck_! Bagaimana bisa kedua orang tuanya melahirkan makhluk seindah ini? _Lord_ , cobaan apa lagi yang kau berikan padaku?

Kalau boleh jujur—Taehyung jadi ingin menggagahi lubang lezat kakaknya sekali la—

"Mau sampai kapan kau memandangi bokong seksiku? Hah?!" hazel Baekhyun memicing curiga. Alien tengik ini pasti sedang memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Lihat saja wajah mesum itu. Menjijikan.

"Cepatlah. Jangan buang-buang waktu." Sambungnya lagi.

 **Gulp!** —kuatkan imanmu, Byun Taehyung. Kau hanya perlu mengoleskan krim itu pada lubang kakakmu. Hanya mengoleskan saja, tidak lebih. Lalu semuanya akan selesai.

"O—okay." Berbekal keyakinan dan tekad, pemuda bersurai oranye itu mulai mencolek krim sebelum akhirnya mengoleskan pada lubang merah muda menggoda. Dengan perlahan dan—

"Angh~pelan-pelan—sssh!"

Owh—shit! Jangan mendesah, kumohon—batin Taehyung resah.

"O—okay. Okay. T—tenanglah." Sesuai permintaan Baekhyun. Ia mulai melakukannya lebih halus dan lembut. Mengelus permukaan kemudian memasukkan jarinya perlahan. Namun tetap saja—desahan, erangan, rintihan sang pemilik bokong masih terus melantun seperti musik dari band kesukaan.

Terlebih ketika rectum hangat itu mencengkram jari telunjuknya, lapar. Minta dipuaskan.

Taehyung harus dihadapkan pada situasi sulit. Pikirannya mulai berkecamuk oleh ocehan-ocehan bising malaikat dan iblis yang mengacaukan rasio.

Disatu sisi berkata—'Singkirkan napsumu sejenak. Singkirkan. Ini tidak benar.'

Sedangkan di sisi lain—'Ini kesempatanmu. Puaskan kakakmu atau kau akan menyesal.'

Arrgggt! Sial! Sial! Sial! Pilihan yang sulit. Rasanya Taehyung ingin menggorok lehernya sendiri sekarang ju—

"Ahh—T—Tae—uuh—pelan."

Tapi—sepertinya ia tahu mana yang harus dipilih.

Bocah alien menyeringai nakal. Hoo—cacing pita pun tahu apa arti seringai menjijikan itu.

Selamat iblis. Kaulah yang menang.

Dengan seenak jidat, Taehyung memasukkan jarinya lebih dalam. Sesekali menggodanya dengan menggaruk-garuk rectum sang kakak. Membuat pemiliknya sedikit mengerang. Terkejut dengan aksi tiba-tiba sang adik tercinta.

" _W—what are you, d—doing_ —ah! Ah! T—tae! Ngggh—"

"M—maaf, hyung. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Kau terlalu menggoda." Seringai Taehyung semakin menjadi. Ia menambah dua jarinya sekaligus. Membobol lubang hangat Baekhyun membabi-buta. Cepat. Barbar. Dan bernapsu.

" _Y—you ass_ —aaah—hhh— _asshole_! Nggaaaah!"

"Oh yeah—aku anggap itu sebagai pujian." jawab si oranye, sinting. Sepertinya akal sehatnya sudah tertimbun gumpalan napsu. Bedebah.

"Kkkkh— _fuck_! Hhaaah! Awas kau anak nakal! Aaaah~" Baekhyun dibuat semakin tidak berdaya. Sebab tangan lain Taehyung terjulur memainkan benda ereksi yang menggantung diantara kedua kaki. Memerasnya, seperti memeras susu sapi.

Ini tidak bagus. Kedua tangan yang semula bertugas membuka belahan bokong sintal kini beralih menahan berat tubuhnya. Sialan kau, Taetae!

Suatu saat aku benar-benar akan menyodok lubang anusmu yang terkutuk itu dengan besi panas!—Baekhyun menggeram dalam hati.

"Ah—"

 **BRAK!** —sadar jika suara itu berasal dari pintu UKS yang terbuka. Si kembar, mau tak mau menghentikan aktivitas bejat mereka sejenak. Keduanya memutuskan untuk menoleh ke arah sumber suara dengan gerakan patah-patah dan tatapan horror. Perasaan tidak enak menyelimuti sanubari.

Dan benar saja. Di depan sana, berdiri seorang pemuda berwajah manis. Lengkap dengan kedua mata terbelalak tak kalah horor, mulut mengangah lebar plus tubuh yang mematung kaku.

.

 **Tiga..**

.

 **Dua..**

.

 **Satu..**

.

W—WHAT THE HELL!

Tanpa ba-bi-bu; dengan cepat, Taehyung segera melepas ketiga jarinya tergesa-gesa. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Ia segera menarik selimut terdekat dan menutupi daerah _privacy_ nya. Lupakan tentang rasa sakit yang mendera bokong.

Oh, _man_! Mimpi buruk macam apa ini?! Dipergoki sedang melakukan aktivitas tidak senonoh merupakan hal paling mengerikan. Bolehkan Baekhyun menceburkan diri ke dalam sungai yang dipenuhi piranha kelaparan dan tewas bahagia sekarang juga?!

Terkutuklah Taehyung yang lupa mengunci pintu UKS! Terkutuklah!

"S—s—sepertinya a—aku mengganggu 'acara' kalian. K—kalau begitu a—aku p—pergi dulu." pemuda manis itu tersenyum kikuk dan bersiap pergi.

Namun seorang pemuda lain datang, menghentikan langkah si manis. "Jungkookie kau sudah menemu—ow!" seperti halnya Jungkook. Pemuda berwajah sangar ini pun nampak terkejut melihat penampilan Byun bersaudara.

"U—ups! S—sorry. S—silahkan lanjutkan." Ia melanjutkan kalimat yang sempat terpotong seraya menarik keras tangan Jungkook. Menjauh dari tempat yang dirasa rawan ereksi. "Ayo kita pergi."

.

Hening.

Tidak ada satu pun yang mengangkat suara. Otak mereka seolah mati rasa. Terlalu Shock menghadapi kenyataan. Sampai akhirnya—

"BYUN TAE-HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG!"—Baekhyun mendesis murka. Dan Taehyung tahu jika semua ini bukanlah pertanda baik untuknya. Bersiaplah.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Maid Cafe, pukul 08.00 malam-**

.

Hufft!

Satu helaan napas kasar, lolos begitu saja dari bibir plum Baekhyun. Mengingat kejadian yang menimpa tiga hari lalu membuat kepalanya terasa pening bukan main. Oh _shit_ , tidak ada yang lebih memalukan selain—ah sudahlah.

Sesungguhnya, Baekhyun sangat malas membicarakan topik sialan ini. Tapi apa daya. Ingatan tentang kejadian memalukan itu terus mondar-mandir dalam otak seperti strikaan butut.

Ya—semoga saja, bocah kelinci dan temannya—si muka sangar—tidak melaporkan insiden memalukkan mereka ke hadapan kepala sekolah. Jika itu terjadi—maka matilah sudah.

Demi ubur-ubur, semua ini gara-gara si brengsek Taehyung. Sekali lagi—jika Baekhyun tak ingat bahwa seorang Byun Taehyung adalah adiknya. Adik kandungnya sendiri. Sungguh, mungkin si alien mesum harus berkata 'selamat tinggal' pada penis kebangaannya. Karena Baekhyun takkan segan memotong benda pusaka itu menggunakan sekop tanaman.

Gila. Sadis.

Jangan salahkan dirinya, bila Taehyung harus menikmati mimpi indah dibawah alas kayu. Ditemani ribuan kecoa menjijikan. Rasakan!

"Kau baik-baik saja, Baek?" tanya Seulgi dengan nada khawatir yang sangat kentara. Bagaimana tidak? Lihat saja wajah si lawan bicara yang nampak seperti mayat hidup.

Rambut acak-acakan, kulit pucat dan lingkaran hitam di mata. Miris. "Wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat. Sebaiknya kau istirahat, ya? Serahkan semua pekerjaanmu padaku."—astaga, Baekhyun tidak selemah itu. Secantik apapun dia, dia tetaplah seorang lelaki.

Sayangnya, saran Kang Seulgi sama sekali tidak berpengaruh. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sebagai respon lantas berkata, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Kau yakin?"

Sebuah anggukan kecil menjadi balasan. "Aku tidak apa-apa." dan setelahnya, senyum simpul terangkat di sudut bibir pemuda bermarga Byun.

 **Ting** —suara dentingan bel terdengar nyaring di ambang pintu. Pertanda datangnya tamu. Sontak membuyarkan pikiran keduanya. Dengan sigap, Baekhyun segera berlari menuju sumber suara. Menghindari pertanyaan Seulgi merupakan pilihan yang tepat.

Jujur saja, ia tidak suka bagaimana cara gadis itu mengkhawatirkannya. Terkesan sedikit err—berlebihan mungkin. Tapi ya sudahlah. Baginya, melayani tamunya saat ini jauh lebih penting.

"Selamat da—"

Ah—mungkin juga tidak.

"—tang." Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga pula. Bola mata Baekhyun nyaris keluar ketika menyaksikan kenyataan jika tamunya malam ini adalah dua orang yang sangat ia kenal. Sama-sama tinggi menjulang bak menara kembar. Sama-sama menyebalkan. Sama-sama memuakkan.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan naga terbang dan sepupunya—si yoda idiot.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam, Baekhyun memblack list hari sabtu menjadi hari sialnya. Mulai sekarang ia akan sangat membenci hari sabtu. Ingat itu!

Dewi fortuna, bolehkah aku meminta sebuah permohonan?—tolong bunuh aku sekarang juga. Pertemukan aku dengan kedua orang tuaku di surga. Kumohon.

.

.

.

.

"Humm.." Chanyeol terlihat berpikir keras. Dahinya mengernyit. Bola matanya menjelajah halaman demi halaman. Sesekali mengusap dagunya.

Meja empat belas. Terletak di sudut ruangan, dekat jendela. Tempat yang sangat disukai oleh sebagian orang termasuk dua pemuda tinggi yang Baekhyun yakini sebagai pembawa sial. Pembawa bencana. Pembawa malapetaka.

Oh—apa ini? Sejak kapan kepala abu-abu berubah menjadi _dark brown_. Hoo—rupanya si Park merubah warna rambutnya, eh? humm—tidak buruk. Terlihat jauh lebih tampan dari sebelumnya.

 _What_? Barusan Baekhyun menyebut Chanyeol apa? tam— _okay_ , lupakan.

Sudah lima belas menit lamanya manusia idiot itu berkutat dengan buku menu. Tingkahnya entah kenapa membuat Baekhyun berkeinginan besar untuk menyiram otak si pelaku dengan asam sulfat. Benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Tenangkan dirimu, Baek. Rileks. Tetap tersenyum. Jadiah waitress yang baik atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan gaji bulananmu.

"Cepatlah, tolol! Aku sudah lapar." Kris—si maniak ayam—mengendus sebal. Seperti biasa, gaya pengucapannya masih terkesan sok cool namun menusuk. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya diatas meja. Ciri-ciri orang bosan, kesal dan—lapar. Sudah pasti.

 _Well, naga sinting itu benar. Cepatlah atau aku akan menancapkan garpu di atas kepalamu_ —dalam angan, Baekhyun menimpali. Untuk pertama kalinya ia setuju dengan perkataan mengagumkan yang dilontarkan mulut terkutuk Kris.

"Sabar, dude." Chanyeol berkata santai, tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari buku menu. Ia menganggap perkataan fabulous sepupunya hanya angin lalu. "Bukankah kau selalu berkata seperti itu padaku—kau tahu? sabar, hum?"

Skakmat! Kris hanya bisa mendecak kesal menerima 'ejekan' sepupunya. Ia tahu Park sialan sedang mempermainkannya.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku ingin taramasalata dan segelas lemon tea." Kata Chanyeol lagi. Sejujurnya, sedikit-banyak ia merasa prihatin melihat gelandangan kelaparan di hadapannya.

Astaga—benar-benar tidak tahu diri. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikiran seperti itu pada sepupunya sendiri? Memangnya siapa yang membayar semua makanan ini selain seorang—Kris Wu?

Baekhyun mengendus pelan. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya si otak udang Park menjatuhkan pilihan. "Baiklah—satu porsi taramasalata dan segelas lemon tea." Katanya seraya mencatat pesanan yang dilontarkan. "Kalau begitu saya per—"

"Tunggu." Cegah Chanyeol meremat pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Mencegahnya pergi. Mau-tidak mau sang mpu pun menoleh dengan seribu satu keheranan. A—apa yang dilakukan si Park? Kurang ajar sekali.

Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat, "Y—ya?"

Sepasang onyx memicing. Memperhatikan setiap jengkal tubuh maid di hadapannya. Dari mulai sepasang hazel bening. Hidung mungil nan bangir. Bibir semerah cherry. Rambut caramel berombak yang dikuncir dua. Tubuh mungil terbalut pakaian khas maid di serial anime kesukaan. Kaki jenjang yang dibalut kaus kaki hitam selutut dan sepasang high hells.

Baekhyun sendiri merasa risih dipandangi seperti itu. Tatapan Chanyeol terlihat mirip seperti orang tua cabul, mengingatkannya akan sesuatu yang membuat perut bergejolak mual. Perlahan ia melepas tautan tangan si jangkung dari tangannya. "Maaf, tuan."

"Kau terlihat tidak asing." Chanyeol menopang dagunya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan seringai jahil. "Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

 **Deg** —oh tidak tidak. Ini buruk. Jangan sampai Chanyeol menyadari penyamarannya. Sudah cukup dengan insiden 'pemergokan' nan memalukan. Jika yoda idiot mengetahui pekerjaan 'nistanya'—mau ditaruh dimana wajah ini? Di ember? Kloset? Atau kotak pandora? Astaga! _This is fuck moment_!

"P—permisi." Ucap Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Ia mulai melenggang pergi, meninggalkan keduanya dengan langkah seribu.

Tanpa disadari, sepasang onyx terus memperhatikan langkah Byun sulung yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan menghilang di ambang pintu. Lagi-lagi seringai jahil menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

"Binggo. Sepertinya aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik disini."

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Anyeong, Kuro balik lagi dengan chap 2 yang super duper gaje dan abal kuadrat huahahahaha XD**

 **Pertama-tama tentu saja, Kuro mengucapkan terimakasih pada kalian semua. Yang udah riview, yang udah fav, yang udah follow ataupun silent reader. Semuanya terimakasih banyak udah nyempetin waktu senggang kalian buat baca epep-ku hihi ;) *kecup satu-satu***

 **Setelah aku baca riview kalian, ternyata responnya baik hihi XD Kuro jadi semangat ngerjainnya hihi sukurlaaaaah makasih ya ;)**

 **Btw, kalo misalnya ada kekurangan dan sebagainya. Barangkali ceritanya makin gaje ato gimana, kuro mohon maap yak.. hihi kebetulan mood kuro masih dalam keadaan kurang baik -,-. Doain ya, guys—semoga feel, inspirasi mood dan hasrat menulis Kuro balik lagi muah muah ;* hihihi**

 **Dan mungkin untuk chap depan kalo updatenya telat maap (lagi) ya hihi ;)**

 **Segitu dulu deh cuap cuap dari owe.. sampai jumpa di chap depan, cyn hihi ;) *big hug* pye pyeeeee (^o^)/**

 **Riview please..**


End file.
